


New Traditions

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Christmas 2016 [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Christmas has never been a particularly important event for the Peck family, but Holly wants to make sure that all of Gail's Christmases going onward are special...





	

“You know,” Gail hummed from her perch on the arm of the couch, “this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said you should come over today.”

“It wasn’t what I had planned either Gail,” Holly huffed as she shoved a large bag across the floor of Gail’s sparsely furnished living-room. “But, you don’t even have a tree up!”

“Christmas isn’t really a big deal in the Peck Family Household you know.” Gail replied with a shrug of her shoulders before she slipped off the couch to shuffle across the polished wood floor to kneel beside Holly.

“You’re about to tell me something that’s going to make me want to punch your Mother, aren’t you?” Holly asked, her lips pursed and her eyebrows furrowed, as she peered sideways at the younger woman. 

“Maybe?” Gail hummed and tilted her head to the side. “We didn’t really do Christmas, not the stockings or the Santa stuff at all, but we would go up to the Peck Cabin outside the city for the holidays. On Christmas Eve Steve and I would be driven out to a random spot and then we’d be expected to find our way back to the Cabin before nightfall if we wanted to get our presents.”

“That…” Holly swallowed hard before she leaned forward to wrap her arms around Gail’s shoulders. “That’s horrible, but, it is even more reason for us to make all our Christmases the best possible Christmases.” 

“And that includes a Christmas Tree?” Gail chuckled and leant into Holly’s body. 

“And stockings.” Holly confirmed with a smile before pressing a soft kiss to the top of Gail’s head. “You might be a little too old for Santa though.” 

“That’s all right,” Gail grinned brightly as she turned her head to lay a soft kiss on Holly’s waiting lips, “I don’t think I like the idea of a large guy in a red suit breaking into my house.” 

Holly let her lips twitch up into a soft smile as she watched Gail begin to rifle through the bag of Christmas Tree Decorations Holly had gathered from her own collection. “Considering your day job, it is probably not a good idea for anyone to attempt that.” Holly agreed with a laugh. “Now, do you want a star or an angel on top of your Christmas Tree?”


End file.
